


I tried?

by Hatedartista13



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedartista13/pseuds/Hatedartista13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking writing requests on my dA and this was one of them. Never knew this ship existed but I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried?

Okay, let’s be real for a second, no one at Peach Creek High School was the least bit surprised when Jimmy officially came out as a homosexual. Terrible stereotyping yes, but we all know everyone saw it coming. Three days of bullying was all he had to deal with because seriously who wants to mess with the stereotypically violent redhead that was his best friend? All of the other cul-de-sac kids stood up for him too but Sarah was more than enough to send the would-be bullies running. He also had the entire football team looking out for him thanks to Kevin.  
Ever the popular jock, he claimed Naz, Johnny, and two of the Eds nagged him and Sarah threatened him into getting the team to do it. It was a bunch of bullshit of course, but he had a reputation. Truth was the popular jock that was always trying to impress the neighborhood beauty queen wasn’t entirely straight. Gender didn’t matter to him in the slightest and, despite rumors, was _not_ trying to get into Naz’s pants. Chick was cool and all but not…well he didn’t really have a ‘type’ so it was hard to explain why he didn’t like her in that way. It was also hard to explain how the hell he fell for the whiney, sandy blonde that lived two doors down.  
Yes you heard right folks, Kevin has the hots for little Jimmy. And to make a long, uninteresting story short, the two were kind of dating after an angry, confused Kevin pinned the younger teen to a wall for sloppy makeouts. Month later the pair were still into each other.  
Today they were at Jimmy’s house playing hooky from school. Kid hadn’t been allowed to go on the field trip to an art museum after his permission slip mysteriously disappeared. A disappearance his red haired boyfriend had absolutely nothing to do with. There wouldn’t have been anything for him to do at school but be babysat by various teachers so a bit of convincing and they ditched school. First they’d done what the younger boy liked best, riding around on the motorcycle Kevin fixed up last year. The older boy wasn’t gonna lie, having the blonde pressing his chest to his back when they drove around was rad.  
Rad wasn’t how he’d describe watching fashion talk shows in the living room for two hours though. It was boring as hell but he wasn’t going to complain after Jimmy sat with him in his garage last week for hours while he worked on the rusty car that he was trying to get running. All he talked about was mechanics, something the blonde had zero knowledge about, but had politely listened to all the same. Which was why he was biting his tongue at all the remarks he wanted to make about the show they were watching, well, trying to.  
“How the hell is that even a thing?” A girl on stage was modeling a sweater with a triangle cut out in the chest to show off her breasts. Who comes up with this shit?  
“Oh please, just because you have no taste doesn’t mean you can criticize what others choose to wear.”  
“Hold on, you sayin’ you’d wear that?”  
“Yes.” Jimmy crossed his arms and did the annoyed pout thing.  
“Jesus what did I get myself into.”  
With a hoity-toity little huff Jimmy moved to the other end of the couch from his previous position of being cuddled into the older male’s side. One leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest, that tight blue sweater he loved wearing, white dress pants, same hair style he’d always had, no more braces….damn the kid was cute. Too cute for his own good.  
 _Actually, more on the hot side when he was mad._  
“What are you smirkin-?” Lips cut the question off as he was pulled into the other’s lap. Hard as he tired the smaller male couldn’t stop needy whine from rising out of his throat when a pair of hands groped his backside. Before long they were both breathless, and in Jimmy’s case red faced, and had to separate. Hands squeezed at the blonde’s thighs causing his blush to deepen and trigger him into hiding his face in the crook of the other’s neck. “Meanie.”  
“You’re the one that wanted to ditch school so we could fuck.”  
Now normally any curses other than damn, hell, and shit would send the blonde into a lecture, especially using that word in that way. However, in this case it drove him wild which in turn made him impatient. Lucky them having the house to themselves for the next few hours, enough time for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> .......I took a request okay?! Just gonna leave it here.......


End file.
